Road signs, markers, and informational signs have traditionally been fabricated by cutting or shearing aluminum into blank sizes which are then individually post-coated with reflective materials. This is a costly, labor intensive process. Furthermore, the finished aluminum signs are subject to permanent deformation due to bending from vandalism and accidental causes.
Road signs and markers, and informational signs made from polycarbonate resin, rather than from aluminum, could overcome the problems of cost and permanent deformation associated with road signs fabricated from aluminum. However, polycarbonate road signs, due to the nature and characteristics of polycarbonate resin, suffer from sensitivity to reverse side impact degradation after exposure to ultraviolet radiation.
There thus exists a need for road signs and markers which are less costly than aluminum signs, are not subject to the permanent deformation exhibited by aluminum signs, and which do not exhibit the reverse side impact degradation after exposure to ultraviolet radiation of polycarbonate resin road signs. It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide such signs.